Matchmaker, go!
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>A new student named Mikaru Tsukiko arrived and punched Natsume in the face! But... That girl isn't who she seems... She's a matchmaker and her target is Mikan and Natsume. What about Mikaru? Full summary inside! RnR! Bad at summaries, everyone knows that</html>
1. Chapter 1

Matchmaker, Go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

A/N: Just got this from my imagination. Ahehehehe… OC included!

Matchmaker, Go!

Summary: The new girl just punched Natsume in the face! "Oh, this girl sides Polka, eh? I can't believe she didn't fell for my charms." – Natsume Hyuuga. "Kimi wa mamoru! Sakura-chan is just so cute not to be protected!" – Mikaru Tsukiko. "Hyuuga, you know, you can always blackmail that Tsukiko girl." – Hotaru Imai. "What the heck just happened?" – Ruka Nogi. "Bleeehhh. You're just jealous because Mika-chan is way smarter and cooler than you!" – Mikan Sakura. Now, the question is… How and what the hell happened in Gakuen Alice? Ever since the new student arrived and punched the Natsume Hyuuga, she became the only person who caused the biggest uproar in the history of the world. Nah, that's exaggerating!

…

…

…

It was a perfectly normal morning in Gakuen Alice. Mikan being late, Natsume teasing her and Mikan shouting at him… It was the usual morning, alright!

It all started when Narumi-sensei AKA The Gay of the Century came in twirling. Seriously, everyone is still disgusted by him. But he twirled in happier than usual. "Good morning, my dear students!" He said with an extremely girly voice. "As you may have known or not, there is a new student today!"

Whispers aroused the room.

"Is it a girl? It'd be great if it was a girl with a hot body!"

"I wish it was a boy! Who knows maybe he's handsomer than Hyuuga-sama! Kyaaaaa!"

"No! It better be a girl!"

"A boy!"

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

Narumi-sensei just sweatdropped. "Now, now, my dearest students! Let us all welcome…"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in anticipation at the front except for _the _Natsume Hyuuga.

"Mikaru Tsukiko!" Narumi-sensei welcomed. A girl with a smaller height than Mikan and a brownish-colored bob came in. "Ohayo. Watashi namae wa Tsukiko Mikaru. Yoroshiku!" She said formally with a smile. "Waaaahhh! Sugoi!" Boys, excluding Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Mochu and Kitsuneme, said simultaneously.

"Any questions?" Narumi-sensei asked.

A few raised their hands.

"Yes?"

"What is your alice?"

"My alices are Nullification and the S. E. C." Mikaru said coolly, still smiling but creepily.

Many students were surprised. "Hey! Those are my alices! Wow! Cool, we've got same alices!" Mikan shouted out of the blue. "Oi, Polka. U. Ru. Sai." Natsume said, by syllables. "Pervert!" Mikan shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Stop fighting! Gomen ne, Mikaru-chan! They're always like that. You can sit over there." Narumi-sensei stated, pointing behind Natsume's desk. "Hai."

Mikaru walked towards the desk behind Natsume.

"OK! Free period. Jaa~" Narumi-sensei said as she skipped towards the door and went out.

Once again, whispers aroused the room about the new girl.

"Oi, Hyuuga!" The call silenced everyone. "Hn?" Natsume said, not turning around. "Look at me." Natsume looked at her then…

_**BAM!**_

Blood dripped at Natsume's nose. Because before they knew it the new girl just punched Natsume in the face.

"How dare you?" A screech broke the silence. It came from Sumire Shouda. Mikaru looked at Sumire. "Don't tell me you want one too?" Mikaru replied, nonchalantly. Hotaru perked up in interest. It wasn't a common thing for a girl to punch Natsume hard and to challenge Permy.

"Arrrggghhh! You just wished for your school days to be hell and I. Will. Grant. It! You will pay bitchy Tsukiko! You will-!"

PAK!

"Shut the hell up, Permy. Now back to the reason why I punched Hyuuga. He's being mean to Sakura-chan so I simply got revenge but that isn't the end of that."

Mikan looked at Mikaru with tears in her eyes. "Mika-chan! Thank you! You're my savior!"

"Kimi wa mamoru! Sakura-chan is just so cute not to be protected!" Mikaru gave her a smile and a wink. "And I swear, I will be the end of him. Maybe even Permy here!"

Everyone laughed. Then exactly after that, the bell rang. "Oops! It's Math time and the teacher is…" Mikaru paused as she looked at her schedule "… Ara! It's Inno-kun!" Everyone widened their eyes. This girl knows Jinno and calls him… Inno-kun? The heck?

A/N: Hihihihihihi… It's kinda a cliffhanger! Woooo! Please be kind enough to drop a review! Onegai! *bows down*


	2. Chapter 2

Matchmaker, Go!

Disclaimer: Until hell freezes over, pigs can fly and my cousins suddenly became kind to me, I would own GA. But sadly it's impossible.

A/N: I am just so excited for this story! So if I am not busy, I might update everyday! Yey! Enjoy! And for the readers of my other stories… Ahehehehe… Those might be updated once a month or week… GOMEN!

Matchmaker, Go!

_Previously on Matchmaker, Go!_

"_Oops! It's Math time and the teacher is…" Mikaru paused as she looked at her schedule. "…Ara! It's Inno-kun!" Everyone widened their eyes. This girl knows Jinno and calls him… Inno-kun? The heck?_

…

…

…

Mikan could only blink. "EH?"

"Oi, Polka, shut up! You're making my ears-!"

_**POW!**_

"What were you saying to Mikan again, Hyuuga?" Mikaru threatened with a sickeningly sweet dangerous voice. "I said she was making my ears bl-!"

_**KAPAW!**_

"Again?"

"You wanna fight huh?"

"Actually,…" Mikaru said looking at her nails "… I have something to do. So, don't bother me or else there would be more coming to your balls." Then she silently walked out. "Tch. Ruka." Natsume called.

The said boy looked upon Natsume questioningly. "Don't you think that girl is weird?"

"Who? Tsukiko-san?"

Natsume nodded.

"Well, no. She just sides Sakura-san."

"Oh, this girl sides Polka, eh? I can't believe she didn't fell for my charms."

Ruka nodded in agreement.

~ Math ~

Jinno-sensei is not yet in the classroom.

The students still didn't find out why Mikaru called Jinno-sensei Inno-kun.

That's when the bell exactly rang shaking them out of their thoughts. "Good morning, students." Jinno said. "I heard there is a new student. Name?"

"Inno-kun! How can you forget?" A voice whined childishly at Jinno. Students looked at the source of the voice. "It couldn't be… Oh no… My life's going to be hell…" Jinno mumbled to himself. The frog in his shoulder punctuated his sentences. "Bucktoothed girl?"

"That was a long time ago! Stop calling me that already!"

Jinno felt familiar with the fight.

_**Flashback**_

"_Oi, bucktoothed girl. Give me the apple at that desk." A fifteen year old Jinno commanded, pointing at the desk. "Mou, Inno-kun. That was a long time ago. Meanie!" A seven year old Mikaru shouted._

"_B-U-C-K-T-O-O-T-H-E-D G-I-R-L!" Jinno teased._

"_Mom! Onii is teasing me again!" Mikaru whined._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"You should be the one to stop calling me Inno-kun. I am your Onii-san. Call me sensei. Do as I say." Jinno said in a strict voice. "Class is starting. Get your books and turn to page 325." Groans were heard but that isn't the point.

Onii-san? The heck? They're related?

~ Afternoon (Lunch Time) ~

Students crowded up towards Mikaru.

"Mika-chan! You're Jin-Jin's little sister?" Mikan asked being the slow person she is. "Jin-Jin? Now that's a first! Hahahahahahahahaha! And about your question, yes."

Now that their suspicions were confirmed, they were more surprised than ever.

A/N: Sorry that this is sooooooooooo short! GOMEN! Even though it's short, please review! =D


End file.
